


It Seems A Little Silly

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Ben and Leslie finally say that they love each other ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems A Little Silly

“It seems a little silly, doesn’t it?” She cuddled into him closer, “We should have said it earlier.”

Ben smiled into her hair. Leslie had dropped Ethel home before hurrying back to him. They’d shut the door to the bedroom and made love. Ever since they’d first gotten together, he’d been able to feel the love between them; but this time he could taste it. He could taste it on her tongue, the curve of her neck, even as he dusted her stomach with kisses.

They’d been lying in his bed, watching the snow fall past his window for hours. Leslie had piled four or five blankets on top of them, keeping them warm.

“Now that we’ve said it, I can’t believe I didn’t shout it out from the moment I met you.” She sat up and looked him square in the eye, “I love you, Ben Wyatt.”

He grinned, “I love you back, Leslie Knope.” He pulled her towards him, hating every second that they weren’t physically connected. She snuggled back into his side and shut her eyes.

Leslie fell in and out of sleep numerous times over the next hour, every time she woke up was accompanied by a sluggish, ‘I love you.’

But Ben couldn’t fall asleep; he needed every last second of this night.


End file.
